The Curse of the Phantom Express
The Curse of the Phantom Express is a new movie in Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades. It is a second Halloween special. Summary Princess Yuna, Prince Dusty Crophopper, Princess Ishani, Princess Snowdrop, Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose, Princess Twila, Princess Skyla, Golden Apple, Arachna Dragonsly, Brownie, Red Beret, Emerald, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam, Princess Nyx, Princess Jubilee, Willow Apple, Apple Feather, Game Player and Game Facer, Quaker, Treasurer, Round Up, Hurricane Cloud, Indigo Marble, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, Orange Cake, Cream Puff, Zeñorita Cebra, Golden Scissor and Bronze Bracelet, Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny, Stary, Prince Edmond, Josephine, Judy, Roger, Eliza, Daffodil, Joshua and Katrina, Angus and Fergus, Orlean, Polly, Birthday Bash, Midnight Sapphire and Jennifer (along with Team Robot) went to . Plot The Story of Simon There are some stories and . But, . A long time ago, . Costumes *Princess Yuna as ???? *Snowdrop as ???? *Dusty Crophopper as ???? *Ishani as ???? *Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose as ???? *Princess Twila as ???? *Princess Skyla as ???? *Golden Apple as ???? *Arachna as ???? *Dragonsly as ???? *Brownie as ???? *Red Beret as ???? *Emerald as ???? *Thunder Spectrum as ???? *Blue Star as ???? *Sunbeam as ???? *Nyx as Nightmare Moon *Princess Jubilee as ???? *Willow Apple as ???? *Apple Feather as *Game Player and Game Facer as ???? and ???? *Quaker as ???? *Treasurer as ???? *Round Up as ???? *Hurricane Cloud as ???? *Indigo Marble as ???? *Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake as ???? and ???? *Orange Cake as ???? *Cream Puff as ???? *Zeñorita Cebra as a Gypsy *Golden Scissor and Bronze Bracelet as ???? and ???? *Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny as ???? and ???? *Stary as ???? *Prince Edmond as ???? *Josephine as ???? *Judy as ???? *Roger as ???? *Eliza as ???? *Daffodil as ???? *Joshua and Katrina as ???? *Angus and Fergus as ???? *Orlean as ???? *Polly as ???? *Jennifer as ???? *Birthday Bash as ???? *Midnight Sapphire as ???? *Human Twilight Sparkle as ???? *Human Rarity as ???? *Human Pinkie Pie as ???? *Human Applejack as ???? *Human Fluttershy as ???? *Human Rainbow Dash as ???? *Human Apple Bloom as ???? *Human Sweetie Belle as ???? *Human Scootaloo as ???? *Human Sunset Shimmer as ???? *Human Flash Sentry as ???? *Human Trixie as ???? *Dog Spike as ???? *Human Shining Armor as ???? *Human Cadance as ???? *Casey Jr. as ???? *Azul as ???? *Greendale Rocket as ???? Trivia *This film takes place after Azul's Ghostly Trick. *Team Robot (Emerl, G-merl, Donkey Kong, Yoshi, Mario and Luigi), The Eds, Inspector Gadget, Penny, Brain, SpongeBob and Patrick guest star in this film. *This film is based on . Music Score #Music Score: This Is Halloween (instrumental) - Main Titles #Music Score: ???? (when Simon waiting at the harbor to take ) #Music Score: ???? (when Simon takes off with ) #Music Score: ???? (when Simon puffing down the line) #Music Score: Runaway Theme (from Thomas and Friends) (when Simon was ) #Music Score: And He Shall Smite the Wicked (from The Hunchback of Notre Dame) (when Simon was defeated) # Songs # # # #'In The Dark Of The Night (Song)' - Timothy and Simon # # #End Credits - Thriller - Michael Jackson #End Credits - Scenes # Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Iamnater1225